


Two Pilgrims

by misura



Category: Star of the Guardians - Margaret Weis
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"And would you still rather reign in Hell than serve in Heaven, my lord?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Pilgrims

"And would you still rather reign in Hell than serve in Heaven, my lord?" Maigrey surveyed the landscape around them, her expression utterly neutral.

Sagan knew what she saw though: the lack of colors, of anything resembling life. "I would have to say that would depend on the circumstances, my lady." He saw shadows, convenient places where one might lie in ambush for a pair of weary travelers, to be taken by surprise.

"The circumstances?" She turned to him, one eyebrow arched.

Sagan shrugged. "Both to reign and to serve require the presence of ... others. Those who one reigns over. Those who one serves." _And those by whose side one does so._

"You're saying you would be happy to serve in Heaven if God proved Himself worthy of your service?" Maigrey's lips curved in a smile. "That seems a trifle arrogant, my lord."

He might have touched her mind, to read the extent to which she was merely teasing him, deliberately misinterpreting his words. "You misunderstand, my lady."

"Ah. Then, please. Enlighten me. What did you mean to say?"

Her eyes were calm, giving away nothing. "That without you, either act would be meaningless."

She looked away, briefly. "Such flattery."

"Truth, my lady, is not flattery," he said. "And the truth is that I would rather serve with you in Hell than reign alone in Heaven."

She smiled, again. "I'd rather think your service would only last so long as it would take you to organize a revolution, my lord."

"Of course," he said. _Would you have me any other way, my lady?_

She inclined her head, acknowledging the point. _My lord, never._


End file.
